memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Internment Camp 371 inhabitants
List of personnel who inhabited Internment Camp 371 penal colony, including prison personnel and their prisoners. Named ;Personnel * Deyos * Ikat'ika ;Prisoners * Julian Bashir * Elim Garak * Martok * Enabran Tain * Worf Unnamed personnel Jem'Hadar escorting guard This Jem'Hadar guard was stationed at Internment Camp 371 in 2373, were Julian Bashir, General Martok, Worf, and Elim Garak were imprisoned. He oversaw the scan of Worf and Garak and informed his superior, Ikat'ika, that they were carrying no weapons and their identities have been confirmed. ( ) Jem'Hadar cell guard This guard was stationed at Camp 371 in 2373, serving under an officer (see below). He discovered the crawlspace Garak was hiding in but could not see him. After a Breen prisoner killed the officer, the guard and Breen shot and vaporized each other. ( ) Jem'Hadar officer This Jem'Hadar officer was stationed at Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He had been ordered to locate Elim Garak, who was to be executed. While looking for Garak, the officer and his men discovered the tool several prisoners were using to reach communications equipment. The officer was killed when a Breen prisoner stole his weapon and shot him. ( ) }} Unnamed prisoners Alien prisoners These three aliens were among the prisoners held in Internment Camp 371 in 2373. ( ) File:Alien Camp 371 prisoner 1.jpg|An alien prisoner Played by an unknown actor File:Alien with pointed head and yellow-green skin 1.jpg|An alien prisoner Played by an unknown actor File:Alien prisoner with tentacles.jpg|An alien prisoner Played by an unknown actress Breen prisoner This Breen was being held by the Dominion in Internment Camp 371. He was vaporized by a second Jem'Hadar guard after the Breen had grabbed the first guard's weapons and killed him. The Breen also killed the second guard, having fired a shot at the same time. Had it not been for this Breen's sacrifice, Bashir, Garak, Worf, Martok and the female Romulan prisoner would never have escaped the camp. ( ) Cardassian prisoners Six Cardassians (not including Garak) were held as prisoners at Interment Camp 371, and were released upon Gul Dukat's announcement of the formation of a new alliance between the Dominion and the Cardassian Union. ( ) Cardassian prisoner 1 This Cardassian prisoner was present when Deyos announced that the Cardassian prisoners were being released. ( ) }} Cardassian prisoner 2 This Cardassian prisoner was present when Deyos announced that the Cardassian prisoners were being released. ( ) }} Markalian prisoner This Markalian was interned at the Dominion Internment Camp 371. ( ) Romulan prisoners Romulan female prisoner This female Romulan was incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Elim Garak. ( ) http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Kalenna_-_Sentry_(TSoP) The Badlands, Book Two calls her Varak.|Although it was not mentioned in the dialogue, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by her uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Ronald D. Moore commented: "Presumably, the Romulan woman was returned home." }} Romulan male prisoner This male Romulan was incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He, and a fellow female Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. He was killed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Category:Breen Category:Unnamed Cardassians Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Jem'Hadar Category:Markalians Category:Unnamed Romulans Category:Unnamed² species